paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a race
When owen is in trouble due to mayor humdingers antics the paw patrol must race against the clock and win that race the pups are racing each other in the backyard zuma im going to win owen no im going to win just then owen trips over a tree root then landed on a ball then crashed into the pups bowls zuma are you ok owen? owen yes zuma just a little bowled over zuma and owen laugh then head inside marshall owen why are you wet? zuma the dude was racing me when he tripped over the tree root and then in a ball then crashed into our bowls skye oh owen rolls eyes owen better get changed in cause ryder calls 1 hour later ryder was playing football when his pup pad rang ryder ryder here mayor goodway hello ryder there is a compertion starting and i was wordering if you and the pups could join ryder we would love to when the race begins mayor goodway hello eveyone and welcome to the race keep in mind its all for fun and the prize gets a gold cup mayor humdinger gold did somebody say gold? Mayor humdinger glares at the cup glisting in the case mayor humdinger i need to win that cup so i can put it in my lair when the race starts mayor humdinger kitten mobile go the kitten mobile shoots out and then mayor humdinger gets on and shoots off mayor humdinger see you later he laughed as he shot out of sight owen i can do it beleve in my self mayor humdinger pushes the controller to the kitten mobile and hits owen owen oh no ive twisted my paw just then owen looks up and sees jakes cabin not far away owen i think ill go to jakes and shelter owen limps to the cabin and sees evervest evervest owen i was watching the race and saw mayor humdinger hit you are you ok? owen think so can you inform ryder evervest sure owen poor thing owen thanks evervest ryder owen is here at the cabin because of his twisted paw ryder what happened? evervest mayor humdinger bashed into owen with the kitten mobile ryder ok evervest ill call the pups to the lookout and we will be there as soon as possible when the pups get to the lookout ryder ok pups evervest called because mayor humdiger cheated by bashing into owen and he ended up twisted his paw ryder so ill need marshall to check on owen marshall ready for a ruff ruff rescue when marshall and ryder get there ryder hows owen marshall marshall owen needs to rest here owen thanks marshallll your welcome just then mayor humdinger comes in marshall hello mayor humdinger mayor humdinger hi marshall and evervest here adventure bay deserves it he places the trophy on the mantlepiece owen mayor humdinger you can keep it mayor humdinger i dont know what to say but thank you he hugs owen and the day ends